Straws Hats Dive into the Multiverse
by yoshi3000
Summary: Lena's a big fan of the Straw Hats, so she brings them (and a few others) to the edge of multiverse to show them exactly how chaotic and wild it can be. (An One Piece-react fanfiction, because we have too many Naruto ones) Lena: Seriously, where's a DBZ react fanfiction? C'mon people!
1. Prolouge

A/N: The following is a fanfiction. Thus, I can own only the plot and so forth. Oda owns One Piece, blessing to him. Please support the official release…it's better than Naruto. This little project was inspired by Into the Edge of Naruto-verse and Other Dimensions are Weird

* * *

Straw Hats Dive into the Multiverse

* * *

Within the voids of time and space, many warpers take up the job of guarding universes for any rule volitions or anomalies. Of course, this isn't Cherie Rose Loveless we're talking about. Rather one of her fellow guardians who lives "next door" between dimensions. In the white void, a girl no older than about 12 was watching the world of One Piece or at least of them. She was about four feet seven with light brown skin, icy blue eyes, and rose hair. She dressed rather simple with a dark red-sleeved and black hoodie with the Jolly Roger for the Straw Hats Pirate on her chest, blue pants with a belt, and expensive hi-top sneakers. Six Pokéballs were clipped on her sides. This is Lena Kage (formerly Tenin), the result of a former Frost clansman and a former Tenin clanswoman. Her parents were another "Romeo and Juliet" and had fled their clans to be together. Considering, that the Frost was smashed to pieces along with the Tenin, the parents had joined with the Kage clan (the Tenins who split from their crazed leaders). But that's another story for another time. The Saiyan/Majin/Human hybrid watched this world with glee.

"If only I could bring them here." Lena said bored. "Watching these worlds alone is boring."

Lena thought about it and then got an idea. If Cherie could bring people to her world, why not her? Lena got into a meditative stance and honed her warping energy. Of course, being that she was young, she had no idea exactly how to do so properly.

* * *

(Cocoyashii Village – Pre-One Piece)

Bell-mere knew it. She was going to die, but she'd do it for her daughters. If they got to live, death was a small price to pay. She just hoped they'd be strong for her. As Arlong raised his gun at her face, she said her last words and closed her eyes. The bullet shot out, but Bell-mere disappeared. A white light sucked up and left a *POP* sound.

"I didn't know your guns were explosive." One of the fishmen said.

Arlong was confused….

* * *

In a post-time skip One Piece world, the Straw Hats were bored which was rare. They all sat on the ship's desk wondering what to do. They all just didn't feel like doing their usual hobbies whether be just burnout from dealing with Big Mom or Sanji's messed up family.

"I'm so bor-" Luffy whined before the entire ship before engulfed a white light before disappearing with a pop with them.

They weren't the only pirates to be taken as the Boa Sisters were swallowed up in the white light. For some reason even Tashigi, Garp, and Smoker were taken.

* * *

Back at the white void, tears in the wall formed portals to which all who vanished were spat out into a tumbled mess of limbs.

"Ow!"

"Straw Hat!"

"Hi Smokey!"

"Whose hand is on my rear?"

"I regret nothing!"

"Bell-mere?!"

"Nami?!"

"Sanjj, kindly remove your hand from there."

That got the laughter of Lena who rose up and got everyone's attention.

"I did it! I got the Straw Hats here with me." Lena said ecstatic. "And…extras."

"I assume you brought us here." Smoker said glaring at the girl.

"Yes. Name's Lena Kage of the Kage Clan." Lena said cheerfully. "And by the way, lay a finger on the Straw Hats and I'll tear your arm off."

Garp was about to punch Luffy, but he stopped to hear that and see Lena's glare. He let Luffy off this time.

"So why bring us wherever here is?" Nico Robin asked.

"I am a warper guardian-in training. My job to monitor the multiverse of One Piece or the Luffy-verse as I call it." Lena said matter-of-fact.

"LUFFY-VERSE?!" They all cried out to Lena.

"Yes. Because whether Luffy is a guy, girl, alien, or even an animal. Your cluster of universes focus on him." Lena said snapping her fingers to provide a hall of "portraits" showing alternate realities. "Have a look yourself."

They gazed upon the infinite possibilities. Luffy was drooling at the sight of him being the Pirate King and having a giant feast with his crew. Frank was ecstatic to see a reality where Luffy command an army of robots called "Transformers". Zoro was mildly surprised to see a reality where Luffy was a swordsman like himself. Sanji was foaming at the mouth in a rage to see a Luffy that had a harem of over fifty women. Everyone else was a mix of emotions to see the near infinite possibilities. Smoker and Tashigi was banging their heads on the wall after they saw a reality where pirates and marines roles were reserved. Didn't help the "pirates-now marines" did a better job at keeping the peace then them. With a snap of her fingers, Lena made the images vanish.

"So, care to stay a bit and view the multiverse with me? Your worlds will stay frozen in time while you're gone, plus I could bring more guests to join us over time." Lena asked sweetly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Usopp spoke.

Lena was able to bribe them by explain this room is moldable to suit everyone's needs being getting them meat, cola, or so forth. With them on board, Lena was about to show them the multiverse.

"Let's begin!" Lena said cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Current Cast: Straw Hats, Smoker, Tashigi, Bell-mere, the Boa Sisters

(A/N: I saw another writer make one for OP but didn't continue it. I had enough of waiting, and made this on my own. Depending on how things go, updating this one will be hard. But I have plans on which fanfictions I will be showing. I'll go in an order (One-Shot, two chapters of a Continuous Story, and one or two chapters of a Blackthorn series).)


	2. Captain's Privilege (One Shot)

Straw Hats Dive into the Multiverse

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – A Trip to the Theater**

A holo-screen shone wide and Lena's favorite bean bag chair was produced from thin air. Lena promptly got comfy seating for everything and had three snack tables put out. One for her, one for Luffy, and one for everyone else.

"First off, we'll be visiting a one-shot world. One-Shots are events that, unlike the way I will be showing you other worlds later on, focuses on only one setting." Lena explained. "And I have a feeling Hancock's going to like this one."

Hancock was now excited for this one. Putting her hand on the orb, Lena channeled warper energy into it at the screen glowed and came to life.

 **-Straw Hat Theater: The Captain's Privilege (One-Shot) by Andrew J. Talon-**

 **It is a fact yet to be universally acknowledged and yet one hundred percent true that Luffy D. Monkey is a badass. Mere days before arriving at Amazon Lily, his latest example of his pure awesome had been punched into the face of Saint Charloss, a Celestial Dragon and one of the most influential people in the world. That the consequences would be most dire hadn't even broken Luffy's stride-He was just that badass. So it was little surprise that when he unleashed the King's Haki in the battle arena of Amazon Lily, it overwhelmed every woman there.**

Garp's jaw nearly fell over.

"You went to Amazon Lily?!" Garp roared.

"Yeah." Luffy said excitedly. "Good times."

"Good times indeed." Hancock said warmly.

Marigold and Sandersonia merely rolled their eyes with Smoker.

 **It also made Boa automatically and irreversibly wet for him.**

"I don't get it." Luffy stated in confusion.

Lena whispered what it mean in Luffy's ear. Sanji was on the ground beating it with his fist screaming "IT'S NOT FAIR!". Brook was impressed with Luffy. Chopper didn't get it, and Garp was trying to wrap his head around it.

"Damn lusting pirate empress." Smoker muttered under his breath.

 **"Hm? What does that mean, wet for me? She wasn't standing out in the rain," our captain said, scratching the top of his straw hat wearing head. As the scene transitioned from a meta context to a canon one, Luffy turned to see Boa Hancock standing next to him, as he stood on the deck of the _Thousand Sunny_. "Oh! Hancock!"**

 **"Oh, L-Luffy!" Hancock gasped, and covered her blushing cheeks. She looked away. Nami entered the scene, and her eyes narrowed.**

 **"Who is this? And that?"**

"Looks like Nami's jealous." Lena said teasingly.

"I am not!" Nami roared.

"Aw, does my daughter have a crush on her captain?" Bell-mere teased.

"Stay out of it!" Nami screamed.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Sanji wailed.

Robin could only chuckle in amusement.

 **Nyon huffed, and cleared her throat.**

 **"It means, Luffy, that Hancock wishes to marry you," the old Kuja said. Luffy blinked, and Hancock gasped in embarrassment.**

 **"MARRY HIM?" The whole of the rest of the Straw Hats cried. Luffy blinked.**

Sanji kept wailing until Lena blasted him with a ki blast to shut him up.

"Why would anyone want to marry that idiot is beyond me." Smoker said.

"Easy. He's fun to be around and plus he has rubber powers." Lena said with an eyebrow waggle. "Remember, he can stretch any part of his body."

It took them all a while, only for the reality of what Lena to hit them. Now Usopp was wishing for rubber powers. Nami was blushing alongside Hancock who had a flushed yet pleasure face.

"Ugh, this guardian-in training's a real pervert." Marigold whined.

"Who can blast you with ease." Lena remarked.

 **"Marry me?" He scratched the top of his head.**

 **"You DO know what getting married means, right?" Nami demanded. Luffy hummed, and then shrugged.**

 **"Nope."**

Most of the Straw Hat crew rolled their eyes at Luffy's naiveté.

 **"It figures," the majority of the crew said in unison. Chopper tilted his head cutely.**

 **"What does it mean?" Chopper asked.**

"Wait, I don't even know what getting married means. I know what it means!" Chopper mused feeling his counterpart looked kind of dim.

 **"Yeah, what does it mean?" Luffy asked. Nyon cleared her throat once more. She stared at Luffy for several moments, and Luffy stared back. She then smiled.**

 **"It means she wants to be with you and have your babies, Luffy," she said kindly and slowly.**

 **Luffy blinked. He thought about it. He raised his finger, his face a study in grave seriousness.**

"By Oda, is Luffy trying to use his brain for once?" Garp said in faux shock.

Garp got blasted in the face by Lena. No one insults Luffy with her around.

 **"Yes Luffy?" Nyon asked.**

 **"... Can I still eat meat?" Luffy asked. Hancock saw her chance and beamed.**

 **"I-I will cook you all the meat you could want, Luffy!" She cried.**

 **Luffy's eyes bugged out. "R-Really?"**

 **"Yes... That is what wives do for their husbands," Hancock said, poking her fingers together and looking off to the side. Luffy grinned.**

Luffy's jaw dropped.

"I need to get married." He said to himself.

Hancock inched closer to Luffy only for Nami to up and share the bean bag he was sitting on.

"Bitch!" Hancock thought.

 **"Cook me? Meat?"**

 **"For you. Her husband," Nyon confirmed. Luffy laughed, and held the back of his head.**

 **"Wow! Why haven't I gotten a wife sooner?" He grinned. He then blinked, and thought about it.**

"Go other me!" Luffy cheered

 **"Hey... Wait a second... Am I married to Sanji?"**

"GAAHHH!" Sanji screamed.

"Sadly, there are yaoi worlds where that happens." Lena said sadly. "Usually, Sanji's on the bottom, though."

"Oh come on!" Sanji wailed.

Zoro had a shiver crawl up at the sound of "yaoi", and inched away from Sanji.

 **"Who?" Nyon asked, as Sanji's eyes flew wide open.**

 **"NO WAY!" Sanji bellowed.**

 **"He's my cook," Luffy shook her head, feeling exasperated.**

 **"No, that's merely his job."**

 **"That's a relief!" Luffy sighed. "What else does a wife do?"**

 **"Well she takes care of you when you're sick."**

 **"Uwah, now I'm married to Chopper?"**

 **"AH?" Chopper cried, throwing his hooves up in panic.**

 **"Who?"**

 **"My ship doctor."**

 **"Oh, no, no! It's just his job."**

 **"Oh, I see. So what else is there?"**

 **"The wife usually handles things like mending your clothes."**

 **"Uwah, now I'm married to Nami?"**

 **"Who?"**

 **"She's my navigator."**

 **"Oh. Oh.. OH!"**

"Oh, Nami freaking wishes that was true." Lena teased.

Nami went to punch Lena, but Lena seemed to enjoy getting hit. She was a hybrid of two deadly races.

 **"L-Luffy... you..." Hancock began to faint.**

 **"Empress!"**

 **"Ah? What'd I say? Am I married to Nami?" Luffy asked. He looked over at Nami, just in time to see her fist in his face. "OW!"**

 **"Of course not, you idiot!" Nami growled. Hancock rallied at this, and smiled widely. Luffy returned it. At Nyon's nod, Hancock fell to her knees and bowed humbly before Luffy.**

 **"Please, Luffy-sama, let me be your wife!"**

 **"ALL RI-!"**

 **"AHEM."**

"Damn it! I was so close." Hancock said. "If only that orange floozy wasn't in the way."

"Who you calling floozy, you…" Nami said before Bell-mere smacked both of them upside their heads to shut them up.

 **All eyes turned to the source of the interruption. Nami eyed the two pirate captains, one aspiring Pirate King and the other Snake Empress. She strode over to Luffy and, to the surprise of all and sundry, wrapped her arms around him.**

Mild reactions all around.

"Greedy wi-" Zoro said before Nami punched him right into the screen.

He was stuck to it for a bit before slipping off it.

 **"Eh? Nami?" Luffy asked.**

 **"I'm afraid that will be impossible," Nami said calmly. She smiled. "You see... Luffy is going to be my husband."**

"Thirsting for that rubber, Nami?" Lena teased.

"Screw you and my other me." Nami pouted with a blush.

 **Dead silence filled the air. Even a marauding Sea King froze in its attempt to devour the Thousand Sunny at this revelation. He was promptly devoured by a bigger Sea King, which went off on its way never to be seen again. So really, having him here was entirely pointless.**

"That is what we called, a BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!" Lena said with a chuckle.

"I don't get it." Luffy and Chopper said confused.

"Its metahumor, you're not supposed to get it." Lena said under her breath.

 **"But Nami, you can't cook."**

"Bullshit! I can cook." Nami argued.

"Not this version of you, though." Zoro chided.

Zoro's face met the screen for the second time that day.

 **"I can too! And that's not important you idiot!"**

 **"And you said you weren't my wife-"**

 **"OF COURSE NOT! We're not married yet!" Nami shook her head and smiled, pressing Luffy's face into her boobs. ""Look, you're the captain, you should be married to a member of your crew! Especially if you're going to get the One Piece..." Nami's eyes shined in avarice, as Hancock looked like she was about to break down in tears.**

"Heartless hussy!" Hancock said pointing her finger at Nami.

"How dare you make our sister cry!" Marigold/Sandersonia huffed.

They may not completely approve of Luffy, but they'd be damned if they didn't support her choice.

 **"Wh-What?" The Snake Empress cried.**

 **"YOU BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU GET ALL THE WOMEN AFTER YOU?" Sanji demanded.**

"Rubber dick. Chicks dig the rubber dick." Lena said lewdly.

"You're only a kid, damn it." Smoker said to Lena.

"I'm a legal adult in the Pokémon Worlds." Lena said flashing her Trainer ID.

 **"It's because you're an idiot," Zoro said flatly.**

 **"What did you say Seaweed head!" Sanji snarled.**

 **"I wonder when they got married," Usopp mumbled.**

 **"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, STUPID!" Zoro and Sanji bellowed.**

"Now it is, thanks to society's crumbling morals." Lena said looking at the fourth wall. "American politics proves it."

 **"Even in synch!" Usopp gasped.**

Zoro and Sanji glared at the sniper to which he shrank on his seat. Usopp was going to need more pizza.

 **"Ah? You fight the one you're married to?" Luffy asked.**

 **"Sometimes," Nami admitted. "But you're not married to anyone you've fought!" She said quickly. Luffy sighed in relief.**

 **"Good! I don't think I'd want to be married to Alvida!"**

 **"Well, maybe after she ate her Devil Fruit," Sanji observed. "YOU BASTARD!"**

In another world of One Piece, Alvida sneezed and swore to beat a blonde cook over the head with her mace.

 **"Luckily for Nami, or else she'd have a lot of wives right now."**

 **"So, wait, I'm confused... How do you get married anyway?" Luffy asked.**

 **"Well, a priest or a judge or a captain marries the couple," Robin said, entering the conversation for the first time. Primarily because she'd been enjoying everything going on without the need to intervene.**

"Robin's the Straw Hat I respect the most." Lena said sharing a fist bump with her.

"Sounds about right, you'd like a de-", Smoker said before getting a haki-infused ki blast.

The attack send it crashing into a wall. Tashigi and Garp smartly kept quiet.

 **"I would marry you and Hancock," Nyon said proudly. Hancock blushed happily again.**

 **"He's not getting married to you! Besides, what claim do you have on him, huh?" Nami demanded. "He freed me and my entire village from eight years of slavery and avenged my mother!" She pulled Luffy into her cleavage again. "And I've served as his faithful navigator!"**

"Yeesh, Nami. I don't even go that far…" Bell-mere remarked. "And on a side note, thank you Luffy for saving my hometown."

Nami pouted.

"You're welcome." Luffy remarked.

Sanji was wailing some more about how unfair it was and Brook was cheering on Luffy. Franky was downing some more cola.

 **"Mmph!" Luffy cried out.**

 **"DAMN YOU LUFFY! YOU SON OF A BITCH, BURN, BURN IN HELL BURN!" Sanji bellowed.**

Before Sanji could attack Luffy, Lena hit him with a frying pan she got out of nowhere.

 **"Shut up you shitty cook," Zoro snorted.**

 **"Oh my... He did all that?" Hancock asked, clasping her hands together. "He is truly deserving of the Royal Haki!"**

 **"Aw, thanks Boa!" Luffy said. Boa swooned. Nami scowled... And then grew sly.**

 **"Luffy... I'll do everything I do for you now, plus more... Plus cook you meat," she said. Luffy blinked.**

 **"... For free?" He asked.**

 **"Well, I won't want payment in money~," Nami said suggestively.**

 **"What in?" Luffy asked.**

Bell-mere face palmed at that. Nami was humiliated by her counterpart, and Hancock needed to be restrained by her sister not to kill Nami.

 **"She's truly shameless," Nyon observed.**

 **"You haven't seen her drinking," Zoro commented.** (Nami: Hypocrite.)

 **"Or stealing," Franky added.** (Nami: Well I was a damn thief. Habits are hard to break.)

 **"Or changing," Brook said.** (Nami: FUCK YOU, BROOK!)

"Skull jo-", Brook said before being kicked into the wall to leaving another crack.

 **"Or dealing," Usopp quipped.**

Nami pulled out her old staff and smashed it over Usopp's head.

 **"YOU CAN ALL GO TO HELL!" Nami screamed.**

 **"Such a temper." Boa said, laughing delicately behind her hand.** (Hancock: I agree!)

Nami glared at Hancock.

"Didn't you try to execute your fellow Kuja two years ago?" Nami accused.

Hancock stammered.

 **"Oh my... So refined," Nami said, staring intently at Boa. She shook her head rapidly. "No! I refuse! You can't have him!"**

 **"Ohohoho, there is no one in the world who can resist my beauty."**

"What about people who aren't into fair skinned women?" Lena asked. "What if you're into chubby women, tomboys, or ebony women?"

Hancock looked defeated by that spout of logic.

 **"Of course I can," Nami said simply. She pushed Luffy's face into her boobs even harder. "This helps~"**

"SUPER!" Franky cried out in approval.

"Damn it all! No love for Sanji?" Sanji said.

 **"I'LL KILL HIM!" Sanji roared, and had to be restrained by Chopper, Usopp and Franky.**

 **"You'll only make Miss Navigator upset," Franky said.**

 **"Mwah! N-Nami! I couldn't breathe!" Luffy protested, as he yanked his head away from Nami's chest. Being a rubber man, however, he put too much effort into it and his neck stretched, sending his face between Hancock's breasts.**

"Ok, that's just unfair!" Sanji said lowly. "Why does the universe love Luffy so much?"

 **"O-Oh!" Hancock gasped, turning bright red. She fainted dead away, and Luffy's head snapped back, slamming Nami off her feet and to the deck.**

 **"DAMN HIM! THIS IS TORTURE!" Sanji sobbed. "THE PAIN OF MY HEART IS KILLING ME!"**

 **"Oh shut up, shitty cook."**

 **"SCREW YOU MOSSHEAD!"**

"Classic." Lena said.

 **"Ohhh..." Luffy groaned as he got up, and shook his head. "Man... Hey, Robin?**

 **What's that you said about how to get married?"**

 **"Priests, judges, and captains," Robin repeated, smiling serenely. Nami and Boa both rose, and Luffy nodded, looking very serious.**

 **"Ah. All right... Nami? Tell me the truth," Luffy said seriously.**

 **"Yes?"**

 **"Nami... Can you really cook?" Luffy asked. Nami nodded.**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Nami," Luffy said warningly. Nami hesitated.**

 **"Ah, well..."**

 **"Namiii..."**

 **"With time I could-"**

 **"Namiii!"**

 **"... I could learn?" Nami offered. Luffy stared for a bit, before he nodded and grinned.**

"That's an okay answer. Too bad for Nami considering what happens next." Lena remarked.

 **"It's okay to be bad at it, Nami!" Luffy said. He nodded. "In fact... I have an idea of how to make you happy!"**

Nami beamed.

 **"Really?" Nami asked eagerly.**

 **"Really?" Hancock asked, in a depressed tone. Luffy nodded again.**

 **"Since I'm the captain... I'm marrying you and Sanji!" Luffy said.**

Lena broke into laughter, and Robin even joined in. Everyone else was stunned. Sanji cried out with joy hugging Luffy.

 **There was another harsh silence, before everyone exploded into speech.**

 **"WHAT?" Nami demanded.**

 **"THANK YOU, CAPTAIN LUFFY! I'LL FOLLOW YOU FOREVER!" Sanji cried out with tears of joy.**

"That was a quick change. You wanted the man dead a second ago." Zoro said in a snide tone.

"Piss off!" Sanji said ready to fight Zoro.

Tashigi was stifling laughter watching all this unfold while Smoker was still out cold.

 **"Uh huh! If you want someone to cook you meat, you should marry Sanji! After all, he likes you already," Luffy said, crossing his arms over his chest.**

"Damn it, Luffy!" Nami said decking her captain.

 **"I TOTALLY AGREE CAPTAIN!" Sanji shouted.**

Sanji cheered.

 **"Okay! It's settled! By the power of being... Me! You're married!" Luffy said.**

 **"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Nami shouted.**

 **"I'm a captain, aren't I?" Luffy asked.**

"He's right. I have the power!" Luffy said getting up.

Nami punched him back into his seat.

 **"Nami-swan...you have made me the happiest man in the world," Sanji said, having managed to escape his captors and take Nami's hand. He knelt in front of her and smiled lovingly up at her face. She couldn't help a bit of a blush, but her anger was kindled.**

 **"Luffy! There's more to marriage than cooking!"**

 **"I know, but I'm making sure you're taken care of first of all!" Luffy said.**

"You know, it is rather nice of him to do that." Tashigi remarked.

 **"He's so kind isn't he?" Chopper sighed.**

 **"** He truly is!" Chopper said.

 **Zoro sighed. "Idiots..."**

 **"Fufufu," Robin laughed.**

 **"So... That just leaves one other person on the ship who loves meat as much as me," Luffy said. He looked over at Zoro, who started.**

Zoro's eyes widen.

 **"What? Don't get any ideas, I don't need a wife!"**

"That's not what the fans say." Lena said with waggling eyebrows.

"Perverts. The bunch of them." Zoro said.

 **"I would not mind cooking for Zoro," Robin suggested. This got the whole of the crew staring at her.**

Everyone except Lena (who was still laughing) did the same thing to the Robin on the screen.

 **"EH?"**

 **Aside from Nami and Sanji.**

 **"SANJI! WE ARE NOT MARRIED!"**

 **"But Nami-swaaan!"**

 **"Okay! Robin, Zoro, married!" Luffy said cheerfully. Zoro's cheeks turned red as Robin shot him an amorous look.**

"Luffy, look at you. Marrying off your crewmates." Garp remarked. "A true man…if only you were a marine."

 **"DAMNIT! We're not married! You're a PIRATE captain, it doesn't count!" Zoro snarled.**

Zoro and Nami agreed.

 **"I will work hard and do my best, Captain," Robin said, a light blush on her cheeks.**

 **"Break her heart and I'll break the rest of you, Mosshead," Sanji said in total seriousness.**

 **"We always knew you'd tie the knot!" Usopp snickered.**

"Fuck you, Longnose!" Zoro roared.

Tashigi was still snickering like an idiot.

 **"Enjoy the fall from the noble ranks of the bachelors!" Franky saluted him.**

 **"I have always wanted to play at a wedding, yohohoho!" Brook added.**

 **"IT'S NOT OFFICIAL! AND I DIDN'T AGREE!" Zoro snarled.**

 **"He is going to be the King of the Pirates, dear," Robin said.**

"And Luffy will be!" Lena cried out. "Because eff the Marines!"

Tashigi and Garp sighed.

 **"The only way it'll be official is if he defeats me!" Zoro snarled. Luffy grinned.**

 **"Oh? Really?"**

 **"Yeah," Zoro said, with a bestial grin. A grin Luffy soon returned.**

"Taking all bets!" Lena said.

Zoro, Nami, Tashigi, and Smoker (who woke up) bet for A-Zoro. The rest betted for A-Luffy.

 **The rest of the Straw hats and observers ran for safer viewing locations, while a truly epic battle began. When all was said and done, Zoro lay beaten on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, twitching in agony.**

"FUCK!" Nami/Zoro cried out.

 **"You! ARE! MARRIED!" Luffy bellowed. He picked Zoro up and tossed him to Robin. "Have lots of kids and meat!"**

"I want to kill this Luffy." Zoro said darkly.

 **"I-I can't feel my legs," Zoro groaned. Robin laughed, and brushed her fingers through his hair.**

"Don't worry Zoro. With Robin on top, that will be a regular occurrence." Lena said. "Bow chika wow wow."

Zoro was red in the face and Robin kept snickering.

 **"I guess we're stuck together now," Robin teased.**

 **"I am going... To kill him," Zoro moaned.**

 **"Truly, an epic struggle," Usopp murmured, shivering a bit. "I'm just glad he didn't try to marry me..."**

 **"Yohoho! I don't think he'll mind handing her his bone! Yohohoho, Skull Joke!" Brook laughed.**

 **"A really bad one. You're slipping lately, Brook," Usopp said.**

 **"I can't help it. I'm smoothed to the bone! Yohohoho!"**

"I need new material. I'll need a boner!" Brook said.

"BOO!" Bell-mere cried out. "In bad taste."

 **"That's even worse!" Usopp shouted.**

 **Luffy had not escaped the battle unscathed though. His stomach growled, and he staggered a bit.**

 **"So... Hungryyy," Luffy groaned. He sniffed the air.**

 **"Here you are, Luffy-sama! I cooked you a meal while you were fighting," Hancock cried, and waved her hand back behind her. A full table was set up, covered in a vast feast. Luffy's eyes popped open wide.**

"How?" Nami asked.

"Dunno." Lena said with a shrug.

 **"EH?"**

 **"Man, she IS determined to marry him," Usopp observed.**

 **"Mm. She has trained under the best chefs on Amazon Lily," Nyon said.**

 **"WHEN DID YOU GET NEXT TO ME?" Usopp screamed, falling off the railing and onto the deck. Chopper stared in shock as Luffy went about devouring his meal hungrily.**

 **"SO GOOOOD! I LOVE YOU, HANCOCK!" Luffy shouted. Hancock fainted dead away at this, as Luffy continued to tear into his meal. Nami sighed, depressed.**

"Ah, this is a true film." Hancock said with a smile on her face.

 **"There he goes," she sighed.**

 **"Do not worry, Nami-swan. I swear, I will sweep you off your feet properly!" Sanji said.**

 **"And how many other women?" Nami asked flatly.**

 **"Nonsense! I'm a married man now," Sanji huffed.** (Lena: Yeah, she'll divorce you or cheat on you with Zoro.)

 **"I give him five minutes before he starts ogling another woman," Usopp said.**

 **"Three," Franky said.**

 **"One," Brook said.**

 **"Nobody asked you bastards!" Sanji snarled.**

"I'd be happy with Nami-swan!" Sanji said crossing his arm having his smoke.

 **"Haaa... That was a great meal," Luffy sighed happily, patting his stomach. He looked over at the unconscious Hancock. "Ah? Hey! Hancock! Wake up!"**

 **"Mmm..." She sighed in her sleep.**

 **"Try waking her with a kiss!" Chopper said. "Like in the fairy tale!"**

"Thank you, Chopper!" Hancock said hugging the reindeer.

"Freaking Chopper." Nami thought darkly.

 **"Oh, okay!" Luffy said, grinning as he saluted Chopper. Nyon smiled approvingly at Chopper, and the little reindeer grinned.**

 **"You're a lot more devious than I thought, eh reindeer?" Franky asked.**

 **"You stupid bastard, I'm not like that! Go away!"**

 **Hancock, meanwhile, awoke to the sensation of lips pressed against her own. She very slowly opened them, as though unable to believe what she was seeing or feeling.**

 **"Mwah!" Luffy broke the kiss and grinned. "Oh! You're awake! That's good, Hancock!"**

 **"I was k-kissed awake," Hancock breathed, trembling all over as a beautiful red blush came over her skin. "This feeling coming over me...I...I...!"**

"Yes, me. Go for it!" Hancock said.

 **"Eh? You okay?" Luffy asked. She answered by pouncing on him, her clothes coming off in the process. "W-Woah!" Luffy cried, as a dust up, as in a fight, ensued. Luffy's clothes flew out, including his hat. However, that was caught by Boa's hand and yanked back into the dustcloud.**

The crew couldn't believe they were watching.

 **"That's our captain..." Usopp sighed.**

 **"Yohoho! She's getting the-"**

 **"Say it and die all over again, Skull Head!" Nami threatened, though she held less venom in it than usual. Possibly because of Sanji holding her. The cook wiped a tear from his eyes.**

"Bone!" Lena finished as Nami punched her again.

 **"They grow up so fast," he sighed.**

 **"Shameless..." Zoro sighed.**

 **"Prude!" Sanji growled.**

"I need to get Tashigi and Zoro to bond." Lena thought.

 **"Idiot!" Zoro snarled back despite his wounds. Robin simply chuckled, while Franky covered Chopper's eyes. He, of course, stared shamelessly.**

"Perverted cyborg." Smoker chided.

"Are you watching this too, hypocrite?" Lena pointed out.

 **"What's going on? Is Luffy fighting?" Chopper asked.**

 **"Something like that, yeah," Franky said.**

 **"WOAAAHHHH!" Luffy yelled.**

 **"OH! Oh m-my~! AH~! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahn! Ahn! AHN! AHN! AHN!**

 **L-LUFFY-SAMA~!" Hancock cried out loudly.**

The crew was rather unnerved to hear this. Luffy was blushing and Hancock was wishing it wasn't obscured. Her sisters looked away being this was rather uncomforting for them.

 **When the smoke cleared, Boa was perched atop Luffy, her arms covering her naughty bits conveniently. Luffy's hat sat slightly skewed on her head, and she wore the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her face. Luffy looked a bit out of it, as though thinking hard.**

Sanji had collapsed from a nosebleed while cursing Luffy for his luck.

 **"Luffy-sama?" Hancock asked. Luffy slowly smiled.**

 **"This is... As good as food."**

 **Gasps filled the air.**

"Oh shit." Garp said quietly.

 **"N-No way...!" Nami gaped.**

 **"Uwaahhh! Luffy's gone insane!" Brook shouted.**

 **"No, Luffy's just discovered another important biological function," Sanji said, as Robin nodded sagely. Zoro rolled his eyes.**

"I need to try that sometime. Looks fun." Luffy said casually.

"I'll do it with you!" Hancock said.

"Like hell, you will!" Nami yelled.

 **"V-very important..." Hancock sighed.**

 **"Mmm... Luffy wrapped his arms around her. "I think I wanna do it more... Then eat more food..."**

 **"Whatever you like, Luffy-sama~" Hancock moaned.**

 **"Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!" Luffy grinned.**

 **"THEN GO DO IT IN PRIVATE!" Screamed the rest of the crew.**

 **Owari**

The screen faded to white.

"That it's. I hope you all enjoyed it." Lena said having more chips for her consumption.

"It was the best one!" Hancock cried out.

"I second that." Sanji said.

"Well, there's a sequel." Lena said with a smile. "Who's game?"

* * *

(A/N: Man, this is hard. I will never complain about react fanfictions taking forever. It was most difficult to make this one. But I'm happy I did. Shout to Andrew Joshua Talon, the man's so talented. If only he'd continued **Our Mrs. Monkey**!)


	3. Our Mrs Monkey 1 of 16

Straw Hats Dive into the Multiverse

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Trip to the Theater…Again

The crew and everyone else wondering the sequel Lena mentioned had it store. Lena got up and faced her crowd.

"Now, this isn't a direct sequel. This one is a complete AU, or alternate universe. AUs tend to be rather fun in their creativity." Lena remarked. "Now let's begin with this tale that's a personal favorite of mine: **Our Mrs. Monkey**."

Lena flipped back into her seat and the show began.

 ** _-Straw Hat Theater 2: Our Mrs. Monkey by Andrew J. Talon-_**

 ** _(Set during episode 45 of the anime, or manga chapter 95 for you purists out there. Don't take this too seriously though.)_**

"A bit of clarification, this starts shortly after Luffy shoved his rubber fist upside Arlong's stupid face." Lena remarked.

Luffy was stuffing more snacks down his gullet.

 **The relief and joy from Arlong's defeat seemed to spread forever in all directions like an ocean wave. Nami herself was ground zero, and as partying and merriment went on around her in Cocoyashi Village she found she could not keep a smile off her face.**

"Wish I wasn't dead at that point, so I could be there." Bell-mere muttered under her breath.

 **Not that she wanted to. She just feared she might never be able to make any other kind of expression, especially when she saw Luffy dancing with the villagers happily. Ussop was recounting the battle to many wide eyed listeners (as he'd spiced the tale up with more than a few heroic exploits by himself), Zoro was enjoying his drink, Sanji was chatting up her sister, and Yosaku and Johnny were laughing merrily with some of the village's men and women.**

"Nojiko-swan!" Sanji said hearts in his eyes.

"Don't you dare perv on my sister!" Nami cried out.

 **Her eyes kept straying to Luffy though, and she felt as though she had a flock of butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She shook her head rapidly, clearing her mind.**

"N'awwww!" Lena said with happy sigh.

Nami blushed embarrassed by her mother teasing her about it.

 **Now now... It's not like he'd know how to reciprocate, she told herself. Still, his open smile, his laugh, the hat he had entrusted to her (and only to her, that romantic little girl inside her heart insisted)... Well it was a very nice fantasy.**

"How romantic." Robin said looking over at Nami.

Hancock glared at Nami and her sister shook their heads. Garp was impressed with Luffy all the way for his exploits so far.

 **So what if he was kind hearted, decent looking, brave, trustworthy, muscular, powerful, made of rubber and able to stretch in so many... Many... Many ways...** (Nami: Damn it, other me!) **Not to mention easily led around, charismatic... That romantic little girl that dreamed of a knight in shining armor had dropped the Prince Charming, sure, but Luffy was... Was...**

 **It was a nice fantasy. Very nice. Something she'd hide away, deep inside, never bring up, maybe peek at every now and then-**

 **"Hey Nami, I-" Luffy began, standing over her.**

 **"Marry me," Nami blurted out.**

Jaws dropped. Hancock fainted into her sisters' arms. Sanji dropped his cigarette, Zoro stopped drinking, Usopp nearly choked on his pizza, and Robin had an unreadable expression on her face. Lena was stifling laughter alongside Tashigi. Smoker was still stone-faced.

 **The music screeched to a halt, and Nami felt every eye on her. She heard Sanji's cigarette hit the ground underneath him, Zoro choke on his beer, and Usopp just kind of fell over.**

"An appropriate reaction." Franky stated. "I'd choke too."

Nami had her face in her head feeling humiliated. Hancock was hoping Luffy would say no.

 **Luffy blinked as Nami's skin seemed to turn bright red. The rubber captain then shrugged.**

 **"Okay!"**

"DAMN IT, LUFFY!" Hancock screamed.

"He's just so casual about it too." Garp said with a sigh.

 **"... I didn't mean to... That is to say... I meant...!" Nami sputtered.**

"Other Nami, you beautiful baka!" Nami cried out.

 **"UWAH! WHY NAMI-SWAN, WHY?" Sanji cried, and the conversion returned in greater force. Nami found herself being pulled up and hugged by her sister, while Genzo was congratulating Luffy loudly. Jonny and Yosake were slapping Luffy on the back all the while.**

 **"Yes sir, young man, you'll make the finest husband for Nami..."**

Bell-mere was having her own smoke. She was happy in that world, she could be a grandparent.

 **"I'm so happy for you sis!"**

"Damn it Nojiko!" Nami muttered.

 **"No, wait..." Nami tried. Sanji's loud wails ended as he pushed through the crowd and got right in Luffy's face. The rubber man blinked.**

 **"Uh, Sanji-"**

 **"Listen you bouncing bastard! You break Nami's heart or even think about breaking her heart, I'll turn you into my finest delicacy and serve you to the sharks!" The cook growled.**

"Damn right!" Sanji said before Lena blasted him.

 **Luffy grinned. "Would I be delicious at least?"**

"That's our captain for you. Undaunted by threats like me." Usopp bragged.

Lena formed an energy blast in her hand looking at Usopp. Usopp promptly shut up.

 **"DON'T YOU MOCK ME!"**

"HA!" Zoro said. "Even in other worlds, you're still unsuccessful ero-cook."

"FUCK YOU, MOSSHEAD!" Sanji said bursting into flames.

 **Sanji turned to Nami, tears pouring from his eyes.**

 **"Nami-swan, I tried so hard to win your heart!" He sobbed. He then stood up, fist clenched, the very image of a responsible man. "But," he said, "I will let you go, if this is truly your decision!"**

Nami wanted to smack the crap out of A-Sanji.

 **"Sanji, I-!" Nami tried again, but now Genzo was hugging her and laughing happily. Nami looked to Zoro hopefully-Maybe the infamous bounty hunter could interject his cold reality into this sudden burst of insanity...**

"This is insanity. The multiverse is centered around an idiot with a straw ha-" Smoker said before blasted again.

 **"This is the most wrong thing in the history of the universe," Zoro opined. His eyes widened. "Oh God, I just imagined the kids..." He tried to drown himself in beer.**

"HEY!" Nami/Luffy/Bell-mere said insulted.

"Those kids would be adorable." Robin said warmly.

 **"AH! Do not worry, Luffy and Nami! I, the great CAPTAIN USOPP, can bind your hearts together!" Usopp sobbed, fist clenched and held high. "I once married the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon in the most beautiful ceremony-!"**

"*cough* Bullshit." Franky said.

Brook shook his head at Usopp.

 **"No, hang on," Nami tried again but she was being shuffled off. Frankly she was kind of numb from embarrassment and her usually quick mind was befuddled from making such an egregious error. She got a bouquet shoved into her hands and a veil put over her head. She was shoved up in front of Usopp, soon joined by a confused Luffy (who now sported a bow tie), with Sanji huffing behind the captain with the most melodramatic expression imaginable. The rest of the village crowded around them. Someone started a wedding march.**

 **"Where's the best man?" Shouted one.** (Luffy: I don't know who I'd pick for that. Brook, maybe?)

 **"We need a maid of honor!" Shouted another.**

 **"Like there's any other choice!" Nojiko laughed, wrapping her arm in Nami's.**

Nami groaned.

 **"Hang on a second-!" Nami tried again, as Luffy scratched his head.**

 **"Hey, best man? Do I get to choose that?"**

 **"I will be best man!" Sanji cried. "After all," and here he shot a roguish wink to Nojiko, "the maid of honor can't do the ceremony alone~."**

Nami wanted to puke.

 **Nojiko was giggling over Sanji. _Nojiko_. **(Nami went to puke in a trash can.) **Oh God, this was a dream. Some kind of terrible dream. She was lying in a pool of her own blood right now, at Arlong's feet, and this was all some sort of horrible pre-death delusion.** (Bellmere: Well that's dark.)

 **"No," Zoro said flatly, walking up to Luffy's other side. "An idiot like you couldn't be a best man, when I'm the best... Man," Zoro finished with a smirk. Sanji growled.** (Lena: Go Zoro!)

Luffy thought about it before saying that Zoro is the first mate and should be best man. Hancock seemed to agree despite Sanji's protest.

 **"The hell are you saying, Mosshead?"**

 **"Whatever I want, Shitty Cook! Besides, I've known Luffy longer. I might as well get him through this farce without him making an ass of himself..."**

 **"Ha! Rich coming from the king of asses!"**

"Says the cook who can't control himself." Zoro said snidely.

Sanji aimed a kick at Zoro's head, but Lena caught it to have Sanji meet the ground facefirst.

 **Luffy looked back and forth between the arguing Zoro and Sanji, looking almost as helpless as Nami herself felt.**

 **"You can both be best man!" Genzo said, exasperated. "Come on Captain Usopp! Let's do this!"**

 **Usopp cleared his throat, holding a copy of the bible** (Lena: Jesus Christ existed in the OP world? That raises so many questions.) **to his breast. He looked up at the night sky, and raised a hand dramatically.**

Usopp smirked feeling like a boss only for Nami's staff to bring him down. Smoker could only blankly watch this insanity.

 **"Ahem!" Usopp began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to get through this thing called _life_ -!" **

**"Hang on," Nami said, beginning to get her bearings. Luffy's stupid grin helped her a great deal on that count. That annoying, infuriatingly stupid grin...** (Hancock: It's what makes him so sexy!)

The Straw Hats san Luffy twitched at that. Smoker was disgusted by this.

 **"Electric word, life. It means forever and that's a mighty long time..." Usopp droned.**

 **A grin she might have to wake up to for the rest of her life...** (Hancock: Lucky her!)

 **"Hold up a second..."**

 **And his eating, his stupid ideas, his annoying laugh...**

 **"Are we gonna let de-elevator bring us down, oh, no, let's go-!"**

 **" _HOLD IT!"_ Nami screamed. The music stopped. Nami turned around and glared at the villagers and her crew. "I didn't _actually mean_ I wanted to _marry him!"_**

 **"Oh thank God!" Sanji cried, throwing his hands up and cheering.** (Sanji and Hancock were cheering!)

 **"Women, figures," Zoro muttered.** (Tashigi, Bell-mere, Nami, and the Boa Sisters deck Zoro into the screen. Zoro Wall Count: 3)

 **"Oh, right, of course!" Genzo laughed.**

 **"You don't even have a ring, Big Sis!" Yosake said.**

 **"Yeah! We forgot the ring!" Jonny shouted, smacking his forehead.**

 **"Maybe she stole a ring-"**

 **"Can we look in your loot for one-?"**

Nami's rage flared!

 **"NO!" Nami shouted. "I mean I just blurted it out! It-It was a slip of the tongue!"**

"*cough* Lies!" Lena said getting on Nami's nerves.

 **Luffy blinked. "Ya mean, like when Usopp lies?"**

Usopp looked at Nami to meet the bo staff of Nami's for the third time.

 **"NO! No!" Nami shouted. "More like... Like... When you say anything not related to food or nakama or being a pirate or-"**

 **"Can I still eat meat when we get married?" Luffy interrupted.**

"Yes, you can. But you'll have special access to Nami's meat buns." Lena said lewdly.

"Perverts! I'm surrounded by perverts!" Nami cried out.

 **"YES! LIKE THAT! EXACTLY!" Nami shouted.**

 **"That wasn't-"**

 **"LUFFY!" Nami growled. "You can only talk if I call you when you raise your hand!"**

 **"But I-"**

 **"YOU'RE NOT RAISING YOUR HAND, LUFFY!" Nami screamed.**

 **"Wow, she's already got him whipped," muttered Hershey, the village busybody.**

Snickers came about from some of the crew members and Lena. Even, Hancock was stifling laughter.

"I'm not whipped." Luffy muttered.

 **"That'll make children easier later," Mr. Frumple, the town carpenter, muttered just as loudly.** (Nami: Screw him.)

 **"NO! No, look!" Nami shouted, taking deep breaths. She removed the veil and scowled at the entirety of the town. "I didn't mean I really wanted to marry him!"**

 **Luffy blinked. He raised his hand. Nami sighed.**

 **"Yes Luffy?"**

 **"Do I get to still eat meat if we're married?" Luffy asked.** (Sanji: That's our captain, he's an idiot.)

Sanji got a kick to the balls from Lena.

 **"We're not getting married!" Nami shouted.**

"Damn it, Nami. The LuNa shippers say otherwise." Lena said suddenly waving a LuNa-themed flag.

Sanji and Hancock growled in sink.

 **"You didn't answer my question," Luffy said.**

 **Nami groaned, holding a hand over her face. "Yes, yes you do..."**

 **"Oh, okay!" Luffy said cheerfully. "I don't have any problems with it then!"**

 **"I DO!" Nami shouted. Luffy frowned.**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Oooh, cold feet," Usopp said. Zoro snorted.**

 **"Figured she'd be the kind..."** (Zoro Owned Count: 4 –Nami smacked him into the screen again-)

 **"NO! No, look! I didn't mean it!" Nami said. Luffy frowned and raised his hand. "Yes Luffy?"**

 **"So... You don't like me?"** (Nami Owned Count: 1 –Hancock pimp slapped Nami for nearly hurt A-Luffy's feelings.)

 **The village stared intently. Usopp held his breath. Sanji was even now trying to decide who needed his "support" more-Nami or Nojiko. Zoro grumbled.**

 **"I... Of course I like you," Nami said earnestly, smiling at Luffy with genuine warmth. "I... How could I not like you?"**

"Luffy got Hancock to like him." Lena said. "He's a pretty likeable guy. I remember that in one universe, he convinced so many people to join his crew and he didn't even want them to follow him."

"Oh yeah, the fleet." Franky mused.

"A FLEET?!" Garp, Smoker, and Tashigi said shocked that Luffy, of all people, had a fleet.

 **"So, we can get married then?" Luffy asked.** (Nami blushes, while Bell-mere snickers)

 **"NO! NO WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Nami shouted. "I don't like you that much!"**

Hancock scooted closer to Luffy. She asked for a turn to sit next to Luffy. Nami wanted to argue for Lena to glare at her.

"Give her a turn, Nami." Lena said calmly.

"Fine." Nami said moving back to her own seat.

Nami twitched to see Hancock sat on Luffy's lap snuggling him. Sanji wailed again, and Lena rolled her eyes.

"How about I get you a woman?" Lena asked him. "I'll do so in about 10 chapters or when the writer gets to continue freaking Maelstrom of Stardew."

 **"Oh," Luffy said, blinking. He raised his hand again. Nami sighed.**

 **"Yes Luffy?"**

 **"Can we still like, have wedding food? Because every wedding I've been to has had great food and I was wondering if we could still have that even if we're not getting married."**

 **Nami sighed and bowed her head. "... Yes."** (Nami sighed with relief.)

 **Luffy smiled. "Okay!"**

 **Very embarrassed, the villagers dispersed back to where they were before the impromptu wedding. Genzo's pinwheel spun as he went to a beer and drank it down quickly. Nojiko was still being chatted up by Sanji. Usopp, looking quite contrite, shot her a look and headed off with the Bible still in his hands. Zoro grumbled and headed back to his table.**

 **This left herself and Luffy standing in the middle of the village square, more than a little awkwardly. Luffy blinked a few times, then looked down at his bowtie. He grinned.**

 **"Well, at least I got this! A bowtie!" Luffy said happily. "Isn't it cool?"** (Lena: Luffy in a suit would look yummy.)

Hancock drooled at the thought of Luffy in a tuxedo.

"Hancock, you're drooling on me." Luffy said snapping her out of her thoughts.

 **His earnest smile got a chuckle out of Nami. "A bowtie? Cool?"**

 **"Yeah! Bowties are cool. I'm wearing one, I'm cool, therefore bowties are cool," Luffy said, nodding almost sagely. "It's like, mathematics."** (Sanji: Luffy knows math? I'm shocked.)

Lena froze Sanji with a freeze ray. Sanji Owned Count: 4? Garp wondered if he was next.

 **Nami sighed, and let out another giggle. "Come on Luffy, let's go eat," she said. Luffy grinned.**

 **"Sounds great to me! I am a little disappointed though..."** (Everyone sans Lena was surprised at this.)

 **"Mm?" Nami looked up at him as they walked back to a nearby table. "Why?"**

 **"Well..." Luffy said, crossing his arms and looking thoughtful. For him, anyway. "I heard that marriage was a kind of adventure, once..." He frowned. "And now I'm not gonna find out what kind of adventure that is... And if I needed anyone for an adventure like that," and here he looked seriously into her eyes, "it'd be a navigator... Right?"**

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Tashigi, Lena, and Bell-mere said.

 **Her cheeks burned bright red, and those butterflies were back again. Nami squelched them, and looked away.**

Nami's cheeks burned like her counterparts and Bell-mere's teasing didn't help.

 **"Ah, um... Well... Heh... I guess you would," Nami said with a bit of bite, "especially given your sense of direction."**

 **Luffy laughed, and so did she. And the happiness of triumph and freedom soon overrode the awkwardness of before.**

 **The future was bright and full of possibilities once more...**

"Best part of this chapter, incoming." Lena said trying to contain her laughter.

 **-Loguetown-**

 **"Right, we'd like to apply for a docking permit," Nami said to the man at the office. The man hummed as he looked over their papers, nodded, stamped them and returned them.**

 **"That'll be one hundred berries," the man said. Nami paid the modest fee, and the dock officer nodded. "Very good."**

 **He smiled at her. "Please enjoy your stay in Loguetown, Mrs. Monkey."** (Everyone except Lena: NANI?!)

 **Nami felt the blood drain out of her cheeks. "Ex-Excuse me?"**

Lena was stifling to contain her laughter.

 **The man continued on, heedless. "I'd also like to congratulate you on your recent marriage." He smiled and winked. "Hope you make the most of it."**

 **"How... Why would you...?"**

 **"Oh don't worry Nami! I, the great Captain Usopp, will easily forge the needed documents for us to dock! I've got it all under control..."**

 **Nami clenched her fists and snarled.**

 **"Longnose, you are dead!"** (Hancock: I agree!)

The screen faded.

"And that's chapter 1 of it. There's more to come, but I figure we hit another world. One of a **Renewed Adventure**." Lena said with a bit of an evil laugh.

* * *

(A/N: This is hard…so hard to write. But I must do it, because no one else has.)


	4. Luffy's Renewed Adventure (1)

Straw Hats Dive into the Multiverse

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Renewed Vigor (LRA)**

"So, what's this dimension about?" Smoker asked curiously.

"Well Smoker, tell me. What do you do about time travel?" Lena asked.

"Less that I probably should know." Smoker said putting out the cigar in his mouth.

"Damn right." Lena said with a rather mischievous smirk. "This story is a Peggy Sue class tale. Simply, a character from the present point in the story is chucked back into their past at their present strength."

Garp, Tashigi, and Smoker paled at the thought of the Luffy of now being around in the past. By now, Tashigi realized that the "Luffy-verse" simply wanted Luffy to win, and groaned.

"So, cool! Who'll be sent back?" Luffy asked curiously.

"Well, people would tell me to use **Second Wind** where it's Luffy and Zoro going back, but I figured I'd spring for **Luffy's Renewed Adventure**. It's one of my personal picks." Lena said proudly as her holo-screen. "And we'll be watching it uncut and uncensored."

"What the hell that mean?" Sanji asked with his swirly eyebrow raised.

"You'll find out, soon enough." Lena said deviously as the holo-screen came to life.

 **-Luffy's Renewed Adventure-**

 **Episode 1 out of 1? (As of this chapter, 108)**

 **Try Again**

"My morbid senses are tingling." Robin remarked darkly.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad." Boa said hopefully.

 **Impel Down.**

"Never mind." Boa said.

 **A prison where the worst of the worst criminals were sent. A place filled with horrors beyond your wildest nightmares. A place that any sane person would wish to avoid. And it was in this horrible place, filled with the screams of anguish from the prisoners, was a young man. His name: Monkey D. Luffy.**

 **It had been four years since he was sent here. Four years of being chained to a wall, covered in dried blood. Four years...since he lost everything.**

The crew were wondering how that happened and Luffy looked terrified. Smoker would have been cheering Luffy lost to the Marines, but was really afraid of Lena and the Straw Hats mauling him. Tashigi even seemed to wise up to this.

 **Luffy was a fearless pirate captain. His crew, the Straw Hat Pirates, were known worldwide. They were feared by the marines and to those who read whatever propaganda the marines had the newspapers posted. Each and every one of its crewmembers were strong in their own way. Each one ready to fight alongside each other to see their dreams come true. Each one was-**

 **"Dead." mumbled Luffy. His face, once a cheery, smiling face full of hope and want for adventure, was now one of emptiness and sorrow. He had failed them all. He had worked to become stronger so that he could protect them...but it was all in vain. He and his crew were one island away Raftel, the last island on the Grand Line, and the rumored resting place of the One Piece, Gol D. Roger's greatest treasure. They were ready to go, but the marines had sent everything they had at them. After the fight, the marines were left with only about 3% of what they had sent. And the Strawhats...were dead before Luffy's eyes. He just stood there, lifeless, and covered in blood, as the remaining marines shackled him in seastone and dragged him away.**

"Damn. At least we went down fighting." Zoro remarked taking a swig of booze.

Smoker, Tashigi, and Garp were agape that a relativity small crew practically gutted most of the Marine Forces. Bell-mere whistled with appreciation, and the Boa Sisters all had satisfied smirks knowing that the Straw Hats gave the Marines one good black eye before going down.

 **And now, he was here. Left to live out his days in this horrid prison. He sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling tired and mumbling before falling into slumber "Everyone...forgive me."**

 **"Wake up."**

 **Luffy's eyes slowly opened. He was expecting to see a prison guard through iron bars, telling him it was meal time. He wasn't expecting to see the sight before him at all. He was in a small room, lying on a bed. He looked around, genuinely confused as to why he was in this strange place instead of his prison cell. He sat up, still in his prisoner outfit and seastone shackles. "Where...am I?"**

"How did Luffy escape?" Smoker wondered.

 **"Bought time you woke up."**

 **Luffy spun around to see what looked to be a very aged man walk into the room. He was slightly taller than Luffy with gray hair and wrinkles. He wore a brown, button up shirt, tan slacks, and white shoes. He looked at Luffy, smiling as he came closer. "Glad to see you're awake." he said in a raspy voice.**

 **"Who are you, old man?" Luffy asked as the man stopped about 3 feet away from him. He watched as the man raised his hand at him in a fist. He stared, wondering what the old man would do.**

 **"Open!" said the man as he opened his hand. Luffy suddenly heard a 'click' as his shackles fell off of him. Luffy looked at his freed arms and legs, rubbing them as he felt his strength come back.**

"Well that's lame." Marigold said in disappointment.

Lena turned her head around.

"Let me tell you something, that man there has a Devil Fruit that in the wrong hands, could do serious damage to everyone on your world if it existed in yours." Lena said in a serious tone.

Everyone watched steel-eyed to take in details.

 **"Whoa! How'd you do that old man? Do you have powers too?"**

 **"The Open Open Fruit." the man said with a nod. "I am a man that opens things. Like that." he said as he pointed behind Luffy. Luffy turned around and saw what looked like a hole in the hole. But his eyes widened at the sight in the hole. It was his prison cell. He kept staring even as the man walked to the hole and placed his hands around it, pushing the edges together until it closed. The old man then looked back at Luffy, who then looked at the old man.**

"He can open anything. Let that sink in." Lena said cryptically. "And unlike most Devil Fruits, you'd never know he was one."

Smoker thought of a person being able to rob everyone blind because he could easily use the Power to open locks, but that was only the tip of the iceberg.

 **"So, you opened up a hole into my cell and pulled me out of there?" he asked. "Thanks, old ma-" was all he said before he collapsed.**

 **"Are you okay?"**

 **"Hungry."**

"Knew it." Sanji said devouring another sandwich not realizing that was Zoro's sandwich.

"That was my sandwich." Zoro said glaring at the blonde chef.

Sanji merely defused the situation by passing over his plate with chips.

"Sorry about that." Sanji remarked.

Zoro inched away with his plate of chips only for Luffy's stretched arm to snag it.

"Damn it!" Zoro scramed.

 **Sometime later, Luffy was eating a mountain of food as the old man stared in awe.**

 **"They said you had a big appetite, but this is unreal." he mumbled as Luffy wolfed down the food before him. After what felt like an eternity, Luffy laid back the chair patting his swollen belly, giving a loud belch.**

Luffy chuckled glad that his other's appetites still remained.

 **"Ahh, that was some great food. This beats that slop in Impel Down." he said before looking at the old man. "Thanks again."**

 **"No problem Luffy."**

 **Luffy just smiled before he then realized something. "Hey, how do you know my name? I never told you."**

 **"I know who you are Monkey D. Luffy. Or, better known in the world as Strawhat Luffy. Captain of the Strawhat Pirates."**

 **Luffy's eyes widen in horror as the mentioning of his crew flooded his mind with painful memories that he had locked away. He remembered each of their faces as they lay before him, broken and lifeless as he clenched his eyes shut before grabbing his head with both hands and began to smash it against the floor. "NO NO NO NO! STOP IT!" he screamed as tears began to stream from his eyes before he turned to the old man. "Why did you remind me?!"**

This was a rather unnerving scene to watch for the Straw Hats to see another version of their chapter having a PSTD moment. Luffy went as far as to take a sip of Zoro's booze.

 **The old man looked at the boy, suddenly realizing that he had opened up old wounds that were best left closed before he gave the boy a sad look. "I'm sorry."**

 **"THE STRAWHAT PIRATES ARE DEAD!** (Lena winced at this citing it was the most painful sentence she'd hear from the whole series alone.) **" Luffy screamed as he lunged at the old man, pinning him to the wall. The old man just looked at Luffy with a blank expression as Luffy looked ready to lose his mind. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! YOU BROKE ME OUT OF PRISON TO TORMENT ME OR SOMETHING?! WHY DID YOU EVEN BREAK ME OUT ANYWAY?!" Luffy screamed before he was panting, looking ready to snap if he didn't like the answer. The old man stared at him for a moment before closed his eyes and let out a sigh before smiling.**

 **"What if I told you that I could let you try again?"**

Smoker was slowly realizing exactly the implications of the old man's power and sighed with relief that a fruit like that did not exist in their world.

 **Luffy looked baffled at the question. "What?"**

 **"Take a look at that paper over there." he said as he pointed to a newspaper on the table. Luffy looked at him before walking over and opening the paper to see the picture of another old man in a marine uniform before reading the headlines.**

 **Marine Admiral Coby Retires.**

"COBY'S AN ADMIRAL?!" Garp shouted in shock. "THAT'S MY BOY!"

 **Luffy blinked for a moment, confused at the words. "Marine Admiral...Coby? Where?"**

 **"The old man in the picture. That's Marine Admiral Coby." the old man said. Luffy looked back at the picture again as he looked at the aged marine. His eyes slowly widened as he stared at the picture.**

 **"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S COBY! HOW'D HE GET SO OLD IN ONLY FOUR YEARS?!"**

"Aged fairly well." Robin remarked.

 **"It's simple." the old man said as he stood up and walked towards Luffy. "It's because it's been over sixty years since you've been imprisoned."**

 **Luffy just screamed at the old man. "SIXTY!? NO WAY! IF THAT WERE TRUE...I'D BE OLD LIKE YOU!"**

 **The old man smiled. "That's because I brought you sixty years ahead of your time. The hole from before wasn't into your cell. It was into your time. You Monkey D. Luffy are sixty years in the future."**

Jaws from the viewers except Lena hit the ground having the full realization of the fruit's powers. Everyone thought of what they could do with such a power. Sanji wanted to save his mother, Nami wanted to bring money back to her mother to save her, and Zoro wanted to prevent Kunia's death. Robin wanted to change her past, but unlike the others she thought more worrisome of the horror of a being having time travel as a power and the damage they could with it.

 **Luffy froze as solid as a statue as the old man's words sunk in. "The...future?"**

 **"Yes." the old man replied as he took the paper away. He watched as Luffy slowly fell back into a chair, unable to comprehend what has happened. Luffy just stared at the ceiling, replaying everything that just happened in the last couple of minutes. Him being pulled here, the food, his nakama, trying again...trying again?**

 **"What did you mean by 'try again' old man?" Luffy asked as he looked at the old man with curiosity and a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. The old man smiled back at Luffy.**

 **"It's exactly what I said. Try again." he said before standing up. He then held out his hands in front of him with his forefingers and thumbs touching each other, forming a hole. "Open!" he said before the area inside his fingers changed. "Look inside."**

 **Luffy stared at the hole as walked towards it. He then peeked inside and looked around before jumping back. He shook his head, thinking he saw wrong before looking again. As he stared, his eyes began to water as his lips trembled. He saw a sight he hadn't seen in years. It was his old crew. His nakama. He was there with them too, laughing and cheering with everyone.**

 **"My...my...my..." Luffy said before breaking down sobbing. "MY FRIENDS!"**

The crew all shared a mirthful sigh glad that other Luffy that sobbing tears of joy.

 **"Yes." the old man said as he closed the hole.**

Luffy growled at the fact that the old man did that.

 **"No wait!" Luffy screamed. "Bring them back! I wanna see them again!"**

 **"You'll do more than that Luffy." the old man said with a smile. "You'll travel with them once more."**

 **"R-really?" Luffy asked, trying to get himself under control. "Why would you d-do all this for me?" he asked. The old man looked at him with a grim stare.**

 **"Because...this world is too twisted to live in anymore." he said before closing his eyes. "The marines are out for blood in their asinine pursuit of 'Absolute Justice'. It's gotten to the point that if you look at them funny, they'll suspect you of criminal activity and come busting down your door. That's why I brought you here, in hopes that you would go back and stop them."**

The Straw Hats, the Boa Sisters, and Bell-mere all looked at the three marines and Tashigi stupidly tried to defend the Marines. Lena paused the holo-screen and got up.

"Tashigi, you do realize that you are nothing more that the Celestial Dragon's guard dog. Tell me, if "Saint" Charloss shot an innocent child through the head in front of his parents, could you even arrest him?" Lena asked hotly which got Tashigi to stammer. "Allow me to quote a certain **Saiyan bartender**."

Lena got close grabbing Tashigi by the collar and giving the marine woman a Warper's Will empowered glare that could make men bigger than her whimper.

"The WG needs someone blind enough to administer their twisted justice. Being a Marine, you must be okay with slavery, killing your fellow Marines, taking money from pirates to kill fellow marines, and your World Nobles acting like it's the Purge every damn day. You either know this and are nothing less than a filth ridden hypocrite or are you so damn blind that you are nothing more a guard dog to the true criminals? Yes, they provide order, but it's practically worthless if they won't even follow their own damn rules isn't it. Think about it, Ace would have probably never been a pirate, if the Government hadn't chosen to hunt him merely because he's Roger's son. Nico Robin, who was a little girl at the time, would have had her home and her mother. Bell-mere, a fellow Marine, would have been alive if the WG hadn't released Arlong into an unprepared East Blue. Didn't help the Marine officer there was ok with Arlong torturing Cocoyashii and killing a fellow Marine. Two girls lost their adoptive mom that day. All of them considering ok with the WG and the Noble for the sake of "justice". So, come on, refute my claim. Because all that shit happened in canon, and you'll still a Marine. So, justify it to me." Lena said in a low, calm, and unnerving tone of voice.

Lena turned to Garp and Smoker who had nothing to say. Tashigi was a complete wreck and had nothing to say at all. She would have a lot of thinking to do.

"Summed it all up." Bell-mere remarked.

"Bitches have to learn." Lena said taking a slice of pizza to stuff in her mouth before hitting play.

 **"How?" Luffy asked.**

 **"By achieving your dream. By becoming...King of the Pirates!"**

 **Luffy stared long and hard at the old man before him. He had a chance to be reunited with his old crew. To go on adventures again. To chase their dreams together again. He could feel his hope swelling in his chest as tears of joy fell from his eyes, his lips forming the biggest smile he'd ever shown in God knows how long.**

That was the sweetest sight for all of Luffy's friends and Luffy himself.

"Oda knows he needed to hear some good news." Nami said with relief.

 **"Well?" asked the old man. Luffy didn't need a second to think this out.**

 **"I'll do it!"**

"And that's the end of Episode 1, a rather short piece, but it gets more and more epic as it goes on." Lena said as the image faded. "Next up, will be a bit of a surprise."

Everyone gulped. Tashigi was not listening as she was trying to rationalize everything in her life only for Lena's word to rub her raw.

* * *

(A/N: Merry Christmas! To all of the fans of this fanfiction, I thank you for being patient. This is one of the harder fanfictions to make as I want to make the reactions well and Lena's personality more defined. One of the final posts for 2017, quite a productive year. Let's top that, next year!)


	5. Blackthorn Theatre!

(A/N: I apologize for not updating this fanfiction in so long! Real life can throw you in a curveball.)

Current Cast: Straw Hats, Smoker, Tashigi, Boa Sisters, and Garp

* * *

Straw Hats Dive into the Multiverse

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – We're Back, Glitches!**

The group were coming back from a vacation all wearing wear befitting a vacation. Lena was laughing it up facing the viewers.

"We're back from a nice vacation, but we're back to react to more stuff." Lena said putting her bags away. "So, guys, enjoy your vacation?"

"It was so cool to be able to swim without my Devil Fruit trying to kill me." Luffy said with a huge smile on his face.

The group had settled, and Lena brought off the holo-screen dusting it off.

"As the order I planned, today we watch one of the Blackthorns adventures." Lena said projecting images of each of the Blackthorn kids. "Each one has a story to tell, except for Tatsuya for some reason."

Ace, Ryker, Ryder, Kenji, Genevieve II, Jōshō, and Katsumi II all appeared in the posters of their story. Lena explained that majority rules and asked for a vote. The voting process was chaotic and ultimately lead to an arugment. Lena decided to settle it with a roulette which landed on Jōshō much to the groaning of few even Lena.

"Damn it, I didn't want to focus on emo-douche. He's part of the reason the multiverse sucks now." Lena said. "But rules are rules."

 **-** **Jōshō Arc 1: You Just Had to Destroy That Planet –**

The projection started with a simple quote, _"All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy." The Joker, The Killing Joke_

"I call bullshit on that." Sanji argued remembering his past with his family.

Lena rubbed his back to comfort him, and everyone cast Sanji a look of worry.

 **I'm not going to really go into my past on Earth Prime because you don't need those details to get me. All I need to know is that I'm in my mid-twenties and I'm one of the cousins in the Blackthorn family.**

 **My name is Jōshō Shadow Blackthorn and this was the start of darkness…**

"How does one get Shadow as a middle name?" Smoker asked.

Lena didn't bother respond to that, but Luffy did.

"Coming from a guy named Smoker." Luffy remarked snidely.

"Damn straw hat!" Smoker muttered lighting up another cigar.

 **I started out with a fairly decent life and I was practically a neutral on the scale. In my travels, I meet a woman whom I fell in love with and eventually settled down to raised children and grow old with her. If I had realized back then settling in the Wander over Yonder universe was one of the dumbest ideas I had** (Lena: I can attest!) **, I might not had been evil. However, I was mostly lucky. I lived on planet Anistar with my darling Jihi. She was a dark elven woman with fierce red hair and an adventurous attitude** (Sanji had hearts in his eyes) **. I worked as an inventor working with Volcanium X to better the world. I made the element into energy cores to power planets' electrical grids. I was aware of the villains all over the galaxy, but I didn't care. I had several deals with villains to make weapons and so forth. I was an honest man on that end, and at the end of the day we had an understanding. Planet Anistar was off-limits. However, my mistake was continuing to trust them. None of them knew of my work with Volcanium X for all they knew that I was a gunrunner until _he_ came to Anistar. I'm talking about Wander. He's the good guy yet he's the reason I lost my family. It all started when I was off-planet shopping to buy a present to celebrate our wedding anniversary, when I got a call from my wife that Wander had visited the planet. I didn't think much of it only to get a frantic call on my way home from Jihi saying that Anistar's being attacked. My calm and cool demeanor I had practically crumbled, and rushed home on my ship.**

"I can't believe these two are selling weapons to terrorists for essentially shits and giggles." Tashigi said bitterly excepting somewhere to defend the rouge Blackthorn.

Surprisingly, everyone agreed with Tashigi.

 **By then it was all too late…** (Garp: Well shit.)

 **I found Anistar in pure ruins, but the planet not destroyed. I had a deal... The happy peaceful air it had was replaced with haunted horrors. I was worried about two things, my wife and my secret project. I find my home thrashed, but Jihi on the porch swing slowly dying. She explained that some wannabe knight name Sir Brad Starlight arrived on the planet seeking a new weapon namely our sword. Now my wife was aware of said secret weapon and helped with its creation as well. It was a katana made of pure Volcanium and Frostonium capable of slicing through practically anything. He somehow found out about the sword and demand that Jihi handed it over. She refused and fought the bastard. Now she said she was going to just kill him, but Wander convinced her to let him live. Sylvia "escorted" him off-planet, and Wander and Sylvia took off.**

"This Wander guy's a dumbass. If she had killed him, none of this would have happened!" Sanji roared. "She would not be dying."

"It's horrifying to see an entire planet so desolated." Robin said quietly being reminded of her old home.

Luffy pulled the archeologist closer to her in a supporting hug.

 **As I sat to her listening and wiping the blood off of her lip, she laughed a bit saying to me, "I should have killed that worthless wannabe, but Wander convinced me not to. What have I done? I don't even know how he found out about the sword, and I didn't even ask how he knew. He returned with a barrage of villains who razed Anistar in search of it. I did my best only to get captured and tortured by them for the sword. I was holding out as long as I could, but in the end, I was crippled and left to die among the people they killed."**

Nami and Bell-mere were having thoughts race in their mind. Could they end up like him in another world, somewhere?

Franky was tearing up watching her die alongside the Boa Sisters.

 **I was for one thing, absolutely livid. For one thing, I wanted to hunt down and put my fist through Starlight. Another thing would be strangling Wander. I hugged her tears streaming all down my face.**

"If he wasn't going to become a villain, I'd root for him." Smoker remarked.

 **"From our beginning to my end, just know I…love…you, Jōshō.", was her last words before she died.**

"Damn." Everyone said.

 **I broke down not only at her death, but the clear implication that I was alone in the galaxy. Time would go on, the galaxy doesn't care, and she fades away from me. I now was all alone…and all I wanted more than anything was revenge…**

"Revenge is going to consume him…make him a person of hatred." Robin said warily.

Robin had almost ended up like him, but the Straw Hats changed that leaving her to lead a better life.

 **Creeping down to the basement those bastards couldn't access. There lay the sword, the damned thing that cost us our happiness. Coating a knife with my wife's fallen blood, I unsheathed the blade carving a sentence in Japanese kanji on that sword.**

 **Death, sorrow, and pain awaits all who stand in the way.**

"Vicious." Brooke remarked.

"I do like that sword's design." Sandersonia admitted. "Maybe it should slice the way."

 **With newfound anger, I named that blade. Paradise Lost. Appropriate, just appropriate. That was the last time, my energy glowed bright for it darkened to a reddish black.**

"And it's on my list of weapons to avoid." Marigold said writing that weapon on her list.

 **\- A Few Hours Later (Scene Change) -**

 **Lord Dominator awoke with a shock, breathing heavily as she clutched her heart. She was the only villain who didn't take part in the Anistar razing. No, not because of morals. She parked her ship and practically slept the day away. However, she felt a sensation. A desire for destruction that wasn't her own? No. Lord Dominator prided herself on being a force of chaos, that she felt someone else's desire. It had an intoxicating feel to it. She had to find the source! She got into her armor and piloting her ship off to find it.**

"She's as freaky as those wardens in Impel Down!" Luffy said shuddering at the memory.

That shudder was shared by Garp, Smoker, and Tashigi.

 **Wander and Sylvia could feel it as well, the desire for destruction and chaos in the air. Wander wanted to quell the person emitting it and convinced Sylvia to come with him to the source.**

 **"Wait, isn't this the direction to Anistar?" She thought.**

"Those are some weird looking characters. But why do I like a hypocrite for saying that?" Chopper said.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Nami said blankly.

 **Lord Hater on the other hand, was busier in his room haunted by the events of raze. The killing didn't bother him nether did torturing Jihi. It was her last words to Hater after Starlight crippled her and everyone else left.**

 **"Now that the sword's existence is known, you all don't have much time. The sword is made with the unstable core of when we tried to fuse Volcanium X and Frostonium. If it falls into the wrong hand, this galaxy…no the universe is doomed. Now put me up in the porch swing that I can wait for my husband. I don't have much time."**

 **Now Hater would not honor a last request, but he did this time. What creeped him out further was her last words to him.**

"At least, he had the decency to honor her last words." Garp said warmly.

 **"The knight has set off a land mine and you are all going to get caught in the blast."**

"I think she's as morbid as Robin." Usopp said only to get a hot slice of pizza smack him in the face.

 **He returned to his ship leaving Anistar haunted by those words. He couldn't eat and spent the time alone in his room thinking. Then something occurred to him. She had a husband who's still alive, probably on his way back to Anistar, to find it destroyed, and is probably enraged to find this wife dead. It hit him. The villains created a new villain that could be worse than Dominator.**

 **Hater fell to his knees uttering, "What have we done?"**

"You made an unstable man!" Lena yelled as the stream ended. "At least part 1 is over."

"I need a drink." Zoro asked as a bottle of sake was produced.

"Pour some for me." Lena said. "That Blackthorn drives me to drink."

* * *

(A/N: Yes, this was short. Honestly, maintaining this fanfiction is a nightmare. If anyone can takeover, do PM me.)


	6. The Rubbery Vengeance (First HalfCh1)

Straw Hats Dive into the Multiverse

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – The Rubbery Vengeance (Part 1)**

Lena was on the phone talking to someone and she seemed hesitant about the request. Ultimately, she complied and hung up before rejoining the main group.

"Hey everyone, I got an announcement. I just got off the phone with my "boss". I'll be presenting you something that was requested by a fellow storymaker." Lena said with a sigh.

"You don't seem all too chipper about it." Nojiko said.

"Because while I don't hate the story, it's not really my cup of tea. I had read the tale and found it all right for the most part. Maybe it's because I preferred Renewed Adventure for it being funnier. So, I'll show you the pilot, but be warned that it makes Renewed's look tame." Lena said taking her seat as the Holo-Screen came to life. "I'll need a drink or two."

 ** _Chapter 1: A Restart in Life_**

 **Luffy finally reached his dream…he reached Raftel and found One Piece. But why? Why was he feeling like he hit rock bottom and beyond? Was it something he ate? Or was it the fact that he lost his entire crew and allies in one night, ONE night before reaching Raftel itself.**

"What's with stories of me getting screwed over by the end?" Luffy complained. "I can't ever get the One Piece without getting stabbed."

The crew could not help but side with Luffy on this, and the Marines dare not say a word. Lena was already started a bottle of light sake.

 **Luffy was now a bitter, hateful shell of his former self, living on Raftel for 5 years constantly training and living alone after the demise of his crew and allies. The only reason he was living was due to his comrades, his 'family' telling him to keep moving forward. However, this is about to change very soon.**

"I never thought I've have to see this again." Nami said bitterly.

"At least he's not a prisoner." Zoro said trying to make the situation better.

Luffy took a swig of Lena's sake much to the shock of the crew.

 **"I see no purpose to be here anymore. Not without them by my side. I just can't stand being alone anymore! Hancock…Nami…Robin…Zoro…Usopp…Sanji…Chopper…Franky…Brook…Jimbei…Law…Sabo…Bartolomeo…Shanks…everyone." A very broken Luffy croaked out in sadness, tears flowing out as he walked towards a cliff for his 'final' moment. He was sad, bitter, frustrated, angry, and confused about what to do now that he was here. Even after annihilating over 90% of the Marines sent at him and wiping out all of Blackbeard's crew including Akainu, Kizaru, Blackbeard himself, and even The 5 Elder Stars which took everyone by surprise when they came at that horrible night, Luffy still felt that that wasn't enough. He was angry at the world, angry that it took everyone around him, angry that he couldn't see his family and friends here in Raftel with him celebrating.**

"Damn, we took all that out. Ow, that's super….too bad we didn't live to enjoy it." Franky said with a sigh.

Smoker was muttering something under his breath and Tashigi was still keeping her mouth shut.

"Oh Luffy, if only I was there to comfort you!" Hancock bellowed to Bell-mere's annoyance.

 **Luffy had a pistol held in his right hand, specially created by Franky as a gift for his birthday that uses Kairoseki bullets (Looks like a Colt .45 ACP in case you're wondering). He looked towards what was left of the Thousand Sunny and with his final tears coming down, pointed the gun towards his heart. "Everyone, I'm sorry but I can't go on. If there's an afterlife, I'm hoping I'll see you soon…" Luffy whispered to himself with a hint of happiness in his tone of voice. Then he pulled the trigger…**

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Luffy fell from the cliff and landed on the once clean sandy beach that was below said cliff, staining his surrounding area with blood. On that day, the Pirate King died.**

"Can I just have the rest of the bottle?" Luffy asked sadly.

Lena gave it up knowing that watching yourself die sucked. Watch your other off yourself was even worse. Even Tashigi felt bad for Luffy to have to see that. Luffy, however, suddenly stopped drinking.

"Wait, is this like Renewed where I go back in time?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah." Lena said.

Luffy tossed the bottle and perked up like nothing ever happened. At that point, everyone decided to roll with it.

 **Unknown Area…**

 **"Uhhh...Where am I at?"Luffy said to himself as he found himself lying on the floor in a seemingly endless tunnel with blue ethereal light orbs floating around him. He soon got up and right when he started walking, the glowing orbs moved with him as if they're guiding him. At a certain point though, the orbs expanded into his memories that lined up throughout the tunnel. It showed all of his memories, his happy ones, sad ones, and angry ones. He soon saw the end of the tunnel and found himself on what looks to be a sky island. When he reached the entrance to the island, he saw a very muscular looking old man wearing a white tunic and a halo around his head.**

 **"I've been waiting for you, Mr. Luffy." He spoke kindly to the rubber man.**

 **"What's going on? Who're you? Where am I?" Luffy asked rapid firing the questions to the man.**

 **"As you can see with the halo around my head, you're in Heaven Luffy. My identity itself is not your concern, but you can say I'm a messenger of sorts for God. And as what's going on, God has given you a second chance Luffy." The man said nonchalantly.**

"Wait a second? Doesn't suicide automatically sends you to Hell?" Bell-mere asked.

Lena shrugged and Zoro rolled his eyes.

 **"A second chance for what?" Luffy asked not knowing what he means.**

 **"God has reviewed your life Luffy. He's seen the goodness in your deeds, even if you do claim you did them for selfish reasons. He's also seen the changes you have done in the world, which were, for the most part, good changes. So, God is willing to give you one more chance to change your future by sending you back to the past. He's even willing to ignore your suicide, which as a matter of fact, almost always guarantees your departure to Hell, but he was willing to overlook this. So, what do you say Luffy, are you willing to go for another adventure? To save your friends and family from their demise?" The man said with in a gentle and slow tone so the rubber man can absorb the recent information presented to him.**

"Why?! How is it that freaking God wants him to succeed?!" Smoker roared irate with that scene.

"Because Luffy brings results." Lena said plainly.

"Where were the Marines when Bell-mere got shot by Arlong?" Nojiko asked Smoker. "Certainly not helping."

 **"Yes. Yes! I want to do it!" Luffy said immediately once he understood what was going on. He would finally be able to see his friends again, and change his future for the better.**

 **"Okay then. Now before we get started, I need to tell you some things that are going to happen when I send you back. First of all, you can choose which part of your life you can go back to. Another thing is you will keep all of your abilities, knowledge and physical fitness even if you say went back to when you were three. Moreover, you will be given a backpack that has four things that you have had or seen in your first life. Another important thing, when you go back, you will be given a journal that retains what happened to you in your first life in great detail so that way you know what will happen before it'll happen. Now lastly, when you go back, there might be some changes from your original timeline, such as events happening earlier or later than when it was supposed to happen, or events that were never supposed to happen in the first place."**

 **"Okay, I'm ready right now! I have everything planned!" _"That fast!"_ "So when do I go?"**

 **"Right now."**

 **"Wha-?"**

 **Luffy was soon engulfed by the orbs that were following him around and they shot up in the sky along with him**.

"I do find it interesting that it's God this time sending Luffy back." Robin said with a chuckle. "Man of D were always assumed to be devils."

 **Foosha Village: 17 years ago…**

 ** _"Huh? Was that a dream?"_ Luffy thought as he got up. He then noticed he was in a far too familiar place, Foosha Village. "Never mind. Let's see if what that old man said was right." Luffy said to himself as he looked over to an olive-green backpack. He went over to that green backpack and found that this was too good to be true. The things that he wanted to bring were actually there: his pistol which is made out of wapol steel that came along with extra magazines **(Luffy was considering getting a pistol for emergencies.) **, A Den-Den Mushi, Nami's Sorcery Clima-Tact and weather eggs along with instructions on how to use it, and Zoro's Shusui. He also found the journal in his backpack, and it he opened it to the first page, which also happened to be today.**

 ** _"Today, Luffy will attempt to convince Red-Haired Shanks that he is strong enough for him to be a pirate, utterly failing in the process. Later, in Partys Bar, Shanks will continue to mess with Luffy when mountain bandits led by Higuma come inside for some alcohol. While Shanks and Higuma are having a 'confrontation', Luffy eats the Gum-Gum fruit…blah blah blah"_ Luffy read to himself as he now knew what he had to do. Before leaving, he realized that he had no scars on his body, so he was back to square one. He soon left towards Shanks' ship, knowing he can change his future right now if he so chooses to, but decided to just follow what the book has said. He then thought of something important that was told to him on the second-to-last island before reaching Raftel.**

 ** _'Don't hesitate to kill, for your enemies give two shits about chivalry and your nakama. They don't play fair, and if given the chance, they can do more harm by being kept alive.'_**

 **"I think I should go by those rules this time around." Luffy said to himself as he reached the ramp up to Shanks' ship.**

The idea of a Luffy perfectly willing to kill anyone in his way scared everyone except Lena and Luffy. Chopper thought of the bodies of people Luffy would have killed, but Robin had a different reaction.

"I wonder if Luffy will snap spines like I did." Robin asked to Luffy's amusement.

"Please, I rather not think about it." Tashigi said terrified. "I don't need that image."

"Well, the next part is always a favorite of mine. It involves a lot of catharsis." Lena said chipper to Garp's anxiousness.

 **Later…**

 **Everything happened the same for the most part, right now he was sitting in a chair just finishing to eat the Gum-Gum fruit, watching Shanks get hassled by Higuma. For some reason however, Higuma did something that he knew he hadn't done before, smack Shanks' hat off his head. Just seeing his precious hat get smacked off his role model caused something within Luffy to snap.**

 **"Oy…"**

 **"Huh? What do you want kid?"**

 **"You got 5 Seconds to pick up Shanks' hat, apologize, and have you and your gang leave or else…"**

 **The world around him suddenly froze. When time started revolving again, on the first second, Higuma and his cronies were just silent. In the second, third and fourth second, they were laughing** **hysterically. Finally, on the fifth second, Higuma reached for his sword…**

 **…At the same time, Luffy vanished.**

"This isn't going to end well for him, isn't it?" Smoker asked.

"Nope!" Lena said emphasizing the "p".

 **Luffy reappeared behind Higuma, who suddenly felt cold and an unfathomable amount of pain to where his heart is…or where it _used_ to be; the gaping hole was profusely bleeding out impossible amounts of blood. Everyone stood there wide-eyed and shocked at these series of events; Makino stood there covering her mouth with both hands while Shanks stood up assessing the situation seriously while not believing what he saw. He looked towards Luffy or what appeared to look like Luffy and saw his blackened arm covered in blood while holding Higuma's heart…wait _blackened arm_?!**

Tashigi hurled her guts out into a wastebasket to which Lena rolled her eyes to. Robin was clapping for a job well done, and Luffy was considering trying that against Blackbeard.

"I did not think Luffy could be more of a monster…" Usopp said fearfully.

 **Luffy continued walking behind Higuma approaching his grunts with a glare that make even an admiral flinch.**

Garp had flinched and recoiled at the idea of Luffy being this strong at a young age.

 **"G-give it back…" Higuma coughed out as he turned around to see Luffy holding his still beating heart. Luffy turned around to see Higuma clutching his chest while approaching him slowly as if each step only brought him closer to death. Luffy looked at him in the eyes, and surprisingly, gave what looked like a very sincere and kind smile. Luffy then raised up the blackened hand holding the heart as if he was going to give it back.**

"Giving it back won't help reconnect it! It's a miracle, he's still breathing or moving at all!" Chopper bellowed taking the wastebasket from Tashigi to vomit in.

 ** _*Splat*_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Luffy crushed the heart into a red mush of tissue, still giving that innocent looking smile.**

"Damn….I don't even think he would go that far." Nami said under her breath.

"Higuma had it coming." Lena said coldly.

"It's a shame he crushed that heart because I could use one because I'm all bony!" Brook remarked having a bit of humor.

Lena chuckled to that along with Robin.

 **Higuma went wide-eyed as he knew his death was near. He _died_. Died against a seven year old kid, who he now believed in his final moments as he plopped on the ground, was _not_ human. Moments later, Higuma fell face flat on the ground, still outstretching his arm. Luffy went on to put Higuma's crushed heart into his outstretched hand.**

"I think I'm liking this Luffy all the more I watch." Robin said wistfully.

"Of course, you would." Tashigi sniped.

 **Luffy dropped his smile and turned towards the scared stiff mountain bandits. To the mountain bandits themselves, it looked like they were in the face of the embodiment of both the Devil and Death itself.**

 **"Leave…"**

 **The mountain bandits did as they were told and ran out as if their lives depended on it (which it did). Luffy then walked back seriously towards where Makino was, which caused her to flinch visibly. He then gave the grin that everyone was accustomed to, not the one he gave to Higuma.**

 **"Shishishishshi! Makino! Looks like I earned 8 million beli!" Luffy said while rubbing his head with his bloodied hand sheepishly.**

 **"WAAAIIITT! LUFFY! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! WHERE DID YOU EVEN LEARN THAT?! WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Shanks exclaimed to Luffy rapid-firing each question to the rubber boy.**

"That's a reasonable reaction, but you'd think Makino would say something too." Lena said.

 **When Luffy was going to respond, he felt three presences he knew all too well in the same direction. _"It's 2 years early for this! He's already there!"_ His gaze darkened when he sensed the strongest of the three and started walking towards the exit of the bar.**

 **"I'll be right back...There's something I need to take care of..." Luffy monotonously said while he took his backpack.**

 **"LUFFY WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION YET! AND WHAT'S IN THAT BACKPACK?!" Shanks yelled at to Luffy to try to stop him, but to no avail.**

 **Luffy then exploded into steam as he activated Gear Second, again surprising and shocking everyone in the bar. "I'll explain when I get back." He then proceeded to use a mixture of both the Soru and Geppou techniques to reach the direction of the presences quickly before it was too late.**

"I could teach you all to walk on water. It's a technique from the Naruto worlds, and I think you all could make sure of it." Lena said getting the DF users' interest.

The idea of DF user walking on water was a bit frightening to Tashigi however.

 **In a matter of minutes he was already in front of a group of islands. He could see a ship that is docked on the coast and his anger skyrocketed.**

 **He was in the Conomi Islands, and the Arlong Pirates appeared to have been here for a while. Luffy prepared Shusui to strike when needed.**

 **"Don't worry Nami...I'll make sure your mom doesn't die like before..."**

Nami, Nojiko, Bell-mere perked up immensely with Nami cheering for Luffy to gut Arlong.

 **Meanwhile with Nami and the rest...**

 **"Mommy!" Nami and Nojiko screamed as they ran towards Bellemere to hug her.**

 **"I'm sorry mommy! I didn't mean what I said!" "Please don't leave us!"**

 **"Don't cry girls...I wish I could've...I could've provided for you better. I wish that I could've been a better mother to the both of you."**

 **"Don't say that!" "We don't need anything, just don't die!"**

 **"Please don't leave us" "You need to see the map I'm gonna draw of the whole world!"**

 **"Yes...Your map...Go ahead and make your dreams come true...for me..."**

 **"Bellemere no!" Nami cried out as she doesn't want Bellemere to die.**

 **"So these are your daughters." Arlong questioned menacingly as he towered over the embracing family. The daughters yelped in fear as they realized who were with them the whole time.**

 **"Yeah that's right! And you have to promise me that you'll leave them alone!" Bellemere spat out at Arlong**

 **"Yeah no problem! As long as you die like a good girl!" Arlong retorted back.**

 **"HELP US!" Nami screamed as Genzo brought out two pistols to shoot at Arlong, only to have them be deflected by Kuroobi and get sliced across his torso by him. Nami could only watch in horror when many of the villagers came to fight against Arlong and his fishman crew.**

 **"Well then...Don't kill them boys. Just...Teach them a lesson" Arlong commanded to his crew. "Now then to set an example..." Arlong then began to approach Bellemere and her two children. Seeing this, Bellemere pushed her two daughters inside the house. "Heh...You ready to die?" Arlong said as he pointed a pistol towards Bellemere.**

 **Meanwhile we have a curb-stomp battle involving the fishman and the villagers, it's obvious whose winning.**

 **Time seemed to stop as Bellemere proceeded to say her 'final' words to her two daughters.**

 **"Nojiko! Nami!"**

 **The two girls could only watch in shock and horror in watching their mother get killed.**

 **"...I Love you."**

Seeing this scene got the adopted family all a bit emotional and the crew angry at Arlong. Tashigi was feeling useless considering the Marines let this happen to a former captain, no less. Nojiko was hoping Arlong's death was spectacular. Bell-mere was shaking a bit seeing this considering she was taken right before getting shot in the face by him.

 **Time seemed to stop again right as Arlong was about to pull the trigger to shoot point blank directly towards Bellemere's head with his right hand.**

"I can't watch." Bell-mere said looking away.

 **The next instant, there was blood flying everywhere. No gunshot rang out and all you could see was Bellemere shocked, Arlong shocked as well holding his right arm, and a black-haired boy in between them holding a black sword that's too big for his right was an olive green backpack and right next to his left side, was Arlong's hand, still holding the pistol.**

 **Luffy transcended to an emotion beyond lividness. He got up and stood up against Arlong who was still clutching his amputated hand. Luffy glared at him while giving a controlled haki blast affecting every fishman, Not enough to knock them out (Except for Hatchan, he gave him a stronger dose), but just enough for them to be petrified with fear.**

"Ah, Luffy's anger. Always a beautiful constant." Lena said happily.

 **"Do you know those moments when you know you fucked up? Well, this is one of them, and it WILL be you last." Luffy said in a low tone that can only be heard by Arlong and Bellemere. Luffy sliced off the rest of Arlong's limbs in such a speed that it would even make Kizaru jealous and envious. With Arlong now on the ground screaming in pain and agony trying to wiggle away from what cut off his limbs, Luffy cold-heartedly stabbed Arlong through the middle of his spine through the ground so that way he couldn't move anymore. Seeing the opportunity, Luffy proceeded to walk over the shark fishman and whispered into his ear.**

"Dear Oda." Robin said in shock.

"That's some shit Zoro would do." Sanji said dropping his cigarette. "No offense."

Nami and Nojiko were cheering this vicious display with Bell-mere much to the horror of the Marines there. Lena was considering saving that clip and airing it on some random One Piece universe for shits and giggles. Luffy was watching intently to study the fighting style used by his other.

 **"You tried to take a mother away from her daughters. For what you were about to do to them as well as these defenseless villagers, I will now kill your crew in front of your _very_ eyes. So please, _enjoy_ the show." Luffy spoke sinisterly towards a wide-eyed, trembling Arlong. All fishman were looking at the 7-year-old kid (24 years mentally) who brutally stabbed a limbless Arlong to the ground. Not wanting to leave their captain to his inevitable demise by himself, the fishman mustered up all they can and charged at Luffy.**

"Are these fish fucking dumb? If I saw a child do that, I'd run." Smoker said smartly.

"I second that." Hancock said in accordance.

"If only he could have been a Marine!" Garp wailed.

Lena was ready to see more only for the feed to pause and her phone to ring. Angrily, she picked it up.

"What?! I'm bus-Cherie-sama! How good it is to hear from you? Wait, you want my help and to bring my guest with me! Sure, of course!" Lena said before hanging up. "Crap!"

"Who's Cherie?" Hancock said.

"The Pirate Pervert Empress who rules one of the larger One Piece worlds. She actually tore down the World Government and took over." Lena explained.

Smoker paled.

"She wants us for studio audience for one of her shows. She's going to having the Hancock sisters get fucked by 100 men to see if they can last to break some record." Lena said dryly.

"What?!" Hancock said aghast.

"Yeah, Cherie knocked you down a peg. Everyone in her world got bent by her except Luffy." Lena said forming a portal. "Come on, the quicker you move. The better."

The group dragged themselves to go through the better with Lena grumbling about slashing the episode in half.

* * *

(A/N: I had to cut it in half, it was so long. And considering that I had two other things to update before the month ends, I had that on my head. I hope you enjoyed it though, thank Forazimo for offering it up. I'm not the biggest fan, but I do respect his craft. I wish something could take over this fanfic. It's a bit stressful compared to my others. Then again, Lena's fun to write. -sighs- Well see you all again soon.)


End file.
